


Steve and Me

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Dogs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Thanksgiving cartinelli, actress!angie, cartinelli fluff, director!peggy, domestic cartinelli, holiday cartinelli, thespian!angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic cartinelli where Peggy and Angie deliberate whether or not to adopt and celebrate Thanksgiving with the Jarvises. Their holiday consists of Angie's acting, a huge meal, and "good people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the holidaycartinelliexchange on tumblr, specifically for user hidarrling, who asked for something domestic. Hope you like it!  
> Also, I have a headcanon that Peggy nicknamed Angie "ange" because it's the shortened version of her name and also the French word for "angel."

It started when Peggy whispered the idea to Angie in the wee hours of the morning.

“How do you feel about adopting?”

“I’d consider it. Let’s talk in the mo-o-rn--” Angie, half-asleep, stifled a yawn. “Let’s talk in the morning.”

“All right,” Peggy murmured back. She curled an arm around Angie’s body, and Angie snuggled into her. They both drifted into sleep.

The next day they ate together before Angie’s morning rehearsals and Peggy’s SSR and SHIELD duties began. Angie made her famous buttermilk waffles topped with whipped cream and strawberries, and Peggy tidied up. After the disastrous time Peggy had tried to make Angie dinner and set off every fire alarm within a two mile radius, they’d decided that Angie would cook and Peggy would assume clean-up duties.

Peggy sipped a cup of Earl Grey tea and Angie read the paper across the small wooden table that graced their soft yellow dining room. After a few quiet minutes of eating, Peggy broke the silence.

"So what do you think?” she asked, nibbling on a strawberry.

Angie took an enormous bite of waffle, chewed, swallowed, and said, “Well, there’s a lot to think about. You know I’d love to adopt, especially since this house seems a little empty to me.”

“We do have to consider all the variables, though,” Peggy said.

“Yes,” Angie replied. “We’re both working women, and we might not get to spend a lot of time with him or her. But we have a big house and a great yard -- godsends I know neither of us had growing up. And he or she will have the benefits of us as parents.” She grinned.

“But food and care will be expensive. I hate to say it, but we’re not exactly millionaires, even with the benefit of free housing from Howard.” Peggy sighed and cleared the breakfast dishes. “Maybe we shouldn’t, Angie. At least until the SHIELD situation stabilizes a little.”

Angie nodded. “You’re probably right. But the more I think about it, the more I think we could make it work.” She brushed Peggy’s hand lightly with her own. “We’ve already overcome so much together. This’ll probably be a snap.”

Peggy smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. “You’d better get to work. From what I hear of Director Smith, he’s not exactly the forgiving type,”

Angie laughed and tugged her coat from the rack by the door. “And any director is? I’d be more scared of Jack if I were you.”

“Oh, he’s a pushover,” Peggy said with a grin. “I’ll walk you out to the bus and we’ll talk more tonight.”

 

When Peggy finally made it home that night, a plate of perfectly prepared fettucini was wrapped up in the fridge for her and Angie was sitting in the living room, listening to late-night radio and looking tired.

"Sorry I was late. You didn’t have to wait up for me,” Peggy said. She put her purse down in the kitchen, kicked off her heels, and dropped into a chair beside Angie.

Angie looked up. “It’s fine. I’m late sometimes too. I was just hoping you’d be home for dinner.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Peggy said, crossing her heart.

Angie suddenly looked shifty. “Well, if you really want to make it up to me...I’ve been thinking, and I think we should go for it. Let’s adopt.”

Peggy grinned. “Actually, I think I agree.”

Angie’s face lit up. “Really? Are you sure?”

Peggy moved to the couch where Angie sat. “No, but I realized today while I was trying to put together a recruitment list for SHIELD and deal with Jack at the same time that we should be able to leave work and spend time with something that doesn’t have an agenda.”

“Come on, Peggy. Be serious.”

“I am! We both spend every day pretending we’re something that we’re not. We can come home to each other, but it’d be nice to have someone else in the family.”

Angie leaned back into the curve of Peggy’s neck. “I just thought that since I’ve got this contract with Shubert Theatre tied down for a few years, we have a steady income from at least one side of the family.”

“You got the job?!” Peggy asked excitedly.

A giant grin illuminated Angie’s face. “Yep. Great, right?”

“Amazing!” Peggy said fervently. “See, I knew you’d make it!”

Angie blushed. “Stop trying to distract me with compliments, English. As I was saying, steady income. And the love of my life works for the government. She can always fudge our taxes a little.”

Peggy smiled. “Love, I’m not going to commit tax fraud, no matter how much I want to adopt.”

“And by adopting, we’re giving him or her a good home,” Angie continued. She sat up and turned to face Peggy. “You know, maybe that’s something I could do. You’ve got SHIELD; I could start up a shelter and protection agency.”

“You should,” Peggy said. “You’d be great at it.”

Angie nodded thoughtfully. “I could start putting some ideas together tomorrow. I’ve always been a big activist...just never really thought about this cause.” She laid her head in Peggy’s lap and looked up at her.

“So how was your day?”

"Oh, the usual,” Peggy said. She ran her hands through Angie’s short curls, and Angie moaned softly in pleasure. “Jack is a word I can’t say in polite company. Howard is driving me mad. Sousa is the only one who keeps me sane, and the only one who doesn’t make me take his sandwich orders.”

“Still?”

"Sometimes, yes. It seems as though sexism is something that is fairly well ingrained in men. How was your day?”

“Oh, it was all right. Debbie still hates me, thinks it’s my fault that she didn’t get the solo she wanted. Really, it’s because no one can stomach her singing.”

Peggy grinned, and Angie continued. “Practice ran long, and I didn’t eat anything near a proper lunch. That’s my excuse for making comfort food tonight.”

Peggy looked Angie in the eye and said solemnly, “Angie Martinelli, you need never make excuses for pasta. Pasta is glorious, and so are you.”

Angie smiled and said, “Flirt. Eat your glorious food and come get into bed with me.” She stood up with a slight groan of pain. “Forgot to stretch today.” She bent to touch her toes, and Peggy left to grab the fettucini from the kitchen, then came back to the living room.

“Looking good, darling,” Peggy said as Angie pulled out her hamstrings.

“English, you talk too much,” Angie said with a grunt as she flexed her back.

Peggy laughed and finished eating as Angie completed her stretches. She carried her plates into the kitchen, then followed Angie into the bedroom.

That night, Peggy had nightmares. They didn’t happen as often as they had before Angie took a place in her bed, but she still woke up sometimes in a cold sweat, images of the war flashing behind her eyelids. She dreamed about blood seeping out of wounds, the sounds of bombs dropping during air raids, the moans of wounded soldiers, fire sweeping across a hellish landscape of twisted bodies and metal… Tonight she dreamed about Collette too, only this time it was Angie lying on the bed with accusing eyes and a bullet through her brain.

Peggy woke with a start, breathing hard. Next to her, Angie stirred and opened her eyes.

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly.

“Just nightmares,” Peggy said, swallowing tightly. “I’ll be fine.”

Angie rose up on one elbow and took Peggy’s hand. “What about?”

“The war. Losing you. The usual,” Peggy answered. Her thumping heart began to slow as she relaxed into Angie’s touch.

“I’m right here, English. No need to worry.” Angie traced small circles on Peggy’s hand with her thumb. “I’m here beside you, and we’re in Brooklyn, nowhere near Germany. You’re safe here in Howard’s absurdly overpriced house.”

Peggy laughed softly.

“Breathe,” Angie said. “It’s okay.”

Peggy pulled in air and exhaled deeply. “Thank you.”

Angie pulled Peggy close to her and rested her head on top of Peggy’s. “Of course.”

Peggy slept dreamlessly until the sun began to shine through their window blinds.

A few days passed uneventfully. One morning, Angie pulled away from her gently and said, “Pegs, I’m going to go make coffee.”

“M’kay,” Peggy murmured into her pillow.

Angie brought coffee for herself and tea for Peggy back to bed. “Morning rehearsals got canceled, and I know you’re off work today. Want to go talk to the Jarvises about adopting and Thanksgiving plans?”

Peggy sat up reluctantly, accepted a cup of tea, and grinned. “As long as you don’t scare him like you did last time.”

“How was I supposed to know he was in the bath when I knocked?” Angie asked defensively.

Peggy laughed and swung her legs out of bed. “Let’s get going, _ange_.”

They dressed and got into the car. When they arrived, Peggy rang the doorbell and Edwin appeared promptly. Angie explained the reason for their visit. Jarvis looked progressively more awkward as she rambled on his doorstep. Finally, he escorted her inside politely in the middle of a sentence.

Once both she and Peggy were seated, he asked, “Where would it sleep? What would you feed it? You’d have to teach it everything.”

Angie looked offended. “Don’t call it an ‘it’! Say he or she.”

Jarvis sighed. “Are you truly prepared to take care of him or her?”

“I’m not entirely positive,” Peggy said. “It’s a big responsibility.”

“Well, I’m sure that Ana would not be averse to the two of us helping out if you need it,” Jarvis said. “Even though we don’t have any of our own, we’d be able to provide some support.”

“Thank you,” Peggy said. “It’s just that we’re both working and my employment situation is a tad shaky at the moment.”

Jarvis cleared his throat. “If it makes a difference, I believe that you and Angie would be amazing parents. You are both very resilient, and while it may be difficult, I know that you would be able to do it.”

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Angie said with a smile. “I’m sorry about the last time we met.”

Jarvis swallowed and instantly looked much more uncomfortable. “It is entirely forgotten, Miss Martinelli.”

Peggy changed the subject hurriedly. “Are you and Anna still coming to celebrate Thanksgiving with us?”

“Yes, of course. Anna is very excited for me to make the pies,” Jarvis said, looking relieved.

“I am, too,” Peggy said. “And Angie has a grocery list a mile long for the dinner. I’ll be shopping for days.”

Jarvis chuckled. “I am sure that it will be well worth it.”

“Where is Anna, by the way?” Angie asked. While she and Jarvis hadn’t hit it off, Ana had become a close friend of hers. The two bonded over their love for theater, and Angie greatly admired the paintings that Anna created. She had even helped to get some of Anna's later work shown in a gallery that one of her friends owned.

“In bed,” Jarvis said. “Her arthritis has been paining her more. Thankfully, we’re both retired now.”

Angie smiled. “Well, tell her that I asked after her and I’m excited to see her.”

“I will.” Jarvis said. “How’s SHIELD going, Peggy?”

“As well as a fledgling protection agency can, I suppose. Howard’s been extremely nervy and has me running errands everywhere.”

“Sounds like Howard,” Jarvis said with a rueful laugh. “Would either of you care for some refreshments?” he added.

“Oh, no,” Peggy said. “We’d better be going. We have quite a bit to get done today, since it seems as though we’re going to start the adoption process.”

Jarvis escorted them out to the car. “As usual, Peggy, a delight to see you and Angie,” he said politely.

"The same to you, Edwin,” said Peggy. “Give my regards to Anna.”

Jarvis waved goodbye as they drove off to the shelter to pick out the perfect dog. Angie had decided that she’d prefer a terrier, while Peggy was hoping for a husky. Of course, neither had told the other and instead pretended they’d both be fine with any dog.

The elderly woman at the front desk was dressed in a smart skirt-and-sweater outfit and was talking on the phone when they arrived. She gestured for them to sit down and hung up the phone.

"How may I help you ladies today?” she asked in a British accent with a pleasant smile. Her nametag read ‘Martha Hudson.’

Peggy peered at it slightly myopically, then said, “Well, Mrs. Hudson, we are hoping to adopt a dog.”

“You’ve come to the right place,” said Mrs. Hudson with a laugh. “Would you like me to show you around?"

“Yes, please,” Angie said. She and Mrs. Hudson walked ahead of Peggy and fell into easy chatter. Peggy focused on the building around her. It was painted in bright, cheerful colors, and volunteers filled the halls. Some carried bags of pet food, others leashes, still others beds and linens. Everyone was smiling, laughing, calling out to one another. When they reached a door labeled ‘Dogs,’ Peggy hurried to catch up with the other two.

Angie was finishing up a story about rehearsals. “And so I said, ‘With all due respect, she’s too good for you,’ and then he left toads in my dressing room.”

Mrs. Hudson laughed, and Angie said, “Are we here already?”

"Time flies when you’re having fun, dearie,” Mrs. Hudson said. She swung open the door and said, “This is our dog kennel. All dogs here were either found and brought in or donated by people who could no longer take care of them. We’ve rather a large selection at the moment. I’ll leave you two to look around, and you can call for me when you’re ready.” She smiled and left.

Angie turned to Peggy. “Ready?” Her eyes shone with excitement.

“Remember, Angie, we can’t adopt them all,” Peggy said, trying to be sensible.

“I know, I know, English. Now come on.” She grabbed Peggy’s hand and pulled her through the door.

Peggy gasped. A plethora of dogs in cages lined the walls, all barking, whining, panting, and pushing against the bars of their cages. She dropped Angie’s hand and ran forward to pet a chocolate lab, then let a small Pomeranian lick her hand.

“They’re all so perfect. How are we going to choose just one?”

Angie smirked. “Now who wants to adopt them all?”

Peggy stroked a fluffy poodle mutt. “You can save the ‘you’re a hypocrite’ speech for later.”

“I think you get the point,” Angie said with a laugh. “Now, do they have any terriers?” She walked along the rows, peering at the dogs.

“I thought you said you didn’t care what breed we got!” Peggy said.

Angie had the grace to look slightly guilty. “Yeah, but I only said that because I know you want a husky.”

“What?” Peggy said, feigning astonishment.

“Come on, I’m not stupid,” Angie said. “You checked out two books about huskies from the library just this week.”

"All right, maybe I have a _slight_ preference,” Peggy said.

Angie coughed. “The same way you have a slight preference for me.”

Peggy snickered. “Guilty, love.” Angie glanced into a cage and said, “What about this one?”

Peggy walked over and read the sign on the cage. “His name is Bruiser.” The dog was white, tiny, and in essence a small ball of fluff. “He certainly looks like a Bruiser.”

Angie stuck her hand into the cage and the dog stopped barking for a moment to lick her. “See? He likes me!”

"Everyone likes you, _ange_ ,” Peggy said. “What about….” She looked further down the wall. “ _That_ one.” She pointed toward a golden retriever mix who was sitting quietly in his cage and giving them intense puppy dog eyes. His cage said simply, ‘Duke.’

“Oh my goodness,” Angie said, pulling away from Bruiser. He whimpered, and Angie glanced back. “Sorry, little guy. Give me a minute.”

She and Peggy went up to Duke’s cage, and Angie stroked his nose for a few seconds. Then she held her hand out for him to lick. Duke looked at Peggy as if for permission. Feeling silly, Peggy nodded, and Duke bent his head and licked Angie’s hand happily.

“Awww,” Angie said. “He’s adorable.”

“And he seems well-trained,” Peggy said. She put her hand into the cage too, and the dog nuzzled his head against her while still licking Angie. Peggy melted a little and pulled back her hand.

“Angie, I think we found the right one,” Peggy said.

Angie nodded and tugged her hand out too. “He’s perfect: handsome and a gentleman. He’ll have plenty of room to run around in the yard, and if he’s this polite training shouldn’t be a problem.”

"He needs a better name, though,” Peggy mused.

Angie’s brow creased, then she looked up at Peggy. “Steve.”

Peggy’s jaw tightened. It had been decades, but it still hurt to hear Steve’s name. She laughed through the lump in her throat. “That certainly fits your description.” A tear welled up in her eye.

Angie looked as though she was holding back tears too. She’d never had the chance to meet Steve, but she’d fallen in love with him too, through Peggy’s memories. “It seems right, you know?”

Peggy smiled, and the tear fell. “It is.”

Angie linked her fingers with Peggy’s. “Let’s bring Steve home.”

They walked back to the front desk, and Angie talked to Mrs. Hudson while Peggy brushed away tears behind her. Mrs. Hudson handed her a form and grasped her hand tightly for a moment, saying something softly. Angie nodded and thanked her, then led Peggy away. They sat in the waiting room together and quietly filled out papers. When they finished, Peggy gave them back to Mrs. Hudson.

Mrs. Hudson looked at her and said softly, “You and Angie seem to be very happy together, and I’m sure you’ll make great parents. I wish you all the best.” She winked covertly. Peggy smiled and thanked her gratefully.

Mrs. Hudson directed them to a volunteer named Samuel.

“You’re lucky to adopt Duke,” he said while leading them back to the kennel. “He’s one of my favorite dogs. I’ll be sad to see him go, but I’m glad he’s found a good home.”

He unlatched the cage and clipped a collar and leash onto Steve.

“Are you two first-time pet owners?”

“I am. Angie’s had a couple,” Peggy answered.

“Then you’ll want to know a few things. First, put everything important a few feet higher than you think he can reach. Secondly, take him outside often, and keep newspapers handy. He’s trained, but he gets excited at times. Finally, make sure to be firm with him.” He passed a bag of treats sheaf of papers to Angie. “Here’s a list of some good pet stores and vets and a few tips on taking care of dogs.”

Peggy and Angie thanked him and led Steve out to the car, where their problems began.

Steve refused to get into the car. They pulled him, pushed him, and used the bag of treats Samuel had given them, but nothing worked. Finally, Peggy climbed into the back seat, crouched down, and called his name until he finally jumped into the car. Peggy got out gracelessly, nearly tripping over the curb as she pushed Steve back to keep him from bolting out of the car. She shoved her hair back from her face and glared at Angie, who was laughing.

“Sorry, but it was hilarious,” Angie said.

“Well, you can do it next time,” Peggy said in mock frustration.

She stepped into the driver’s seat, and Angie got into the passenger’s side. She managed to stop laughing long enough to flip on the radio. Steve started howling along.

“Well, that certainly sounds like Steve singing,” Peggy said.

Angie collapsed into uncontrollable giggles again.

They stopped at one of Samuel’s recommended stores to pick up food, a bowl, and a new red, white, and blue leash and collar set. In Angie’s words: “If he gets to have Steve’s name, he has to have Steve’s color scheme too.”

They got home in a reasonable amount of time, and Peggy coaxed Steve out of the car. They led him into the house, and he sat quietly for a few moments while Peggy and Angie hauled in all of his things.Then he galloped off at high speed through the mansion, sniffing everything along the way. The two sprinted after him frantically. Angie grabbed one of Howard’s priceless vases that was on the verge of tipping over, and Peggy steadied a painting. Steve slipped out of the room, and they raced after him. They had to save five or six more irreplaceable artifacts before Peggy managed to grab Steve’s collar.

“Okay,” she said, panting. “First, we’re going to lock him in the basement where there are no valuables so that we can shower and eat. Then we’re going to get a fence put up so that he can run around outside, where, again, there are no valuables.”

“No,” Angie said stubbornly. “We can’t just lock him in the basement. He’s not one of those ex-Nazis from that one time you did that. He has to get used to the house.”

“So we’re just going to let him destroy Howard’s things?”

Angie looked skeptical. “Do either of us really care a whole lot about Howard’s stuff? I mean, he’s got enough money to buy a castle.”

“I don’t care a large amount,” Peggy said. “But he gave us a house. We should at least try to keep it intact.”

Steve pulled against Peggy. “Oh, no you don’t.” She held on more tightly.

“Let’s just walk him around a little,” Angie suggested. “I’ll hold his leash.” Peggy handed Steve over gratefully, and Angie showed him around the house, narrating the trip like a tour guide. “Here’s the kitchen -- this is where I make delicious food and Peggy sets things on fire.” Steve licked the tiled floor. “Oh, you like the kitchen!”

They moved on. “This is our bedroom, where you are not allowed. And over here is the living room. We’ll make a big fire tonight so you’ll be nice and cozy.” She looked back at Peggy. “Thanksgiving’s in two days. Have you gotten anything on the list?”

“Not yet. I’ll stop by the supermarket tomorrow after work and pick everything up.”

“Sounds good,” Angie said. As they talked, Steve flopped down onto the hardwood floor.

“Oh, are you finally tired?” Peggy asked. “Now, after we’ve chased you through the house?” She knelt down and rubbed Steve’s tummy, and he rolled on his back to give her better access. “You don’t deserve a belly rub, but I love you too much to deny you one,” Peggy said. Steve licked her other hand apologetically.

Angie sat down and petted Steve for a while with Peggy, then shivered.

“Shall I make a fire?” Peggy asked.

“Please,” Angie said gratefully. Peggy headed outside and carried in wood, then started a fire in the large living room fireplace. By the time she was finished, Angie had made hot chocolate and was sitting next to Steve under a huge blanket. Peggy crawled under it with her and sipped hot chocolate. They ended up sleeping there tonight, tangled together with Steve in between them.

The next day, Peggy decided that they had to lock Steve in a room for safety reasons. Angie chose the wide-open sunroom, and they carried out all of the sculptures and the chairs together. Angie petted Steve for a few minutes, then they said goodbye. They could hear him whimpering through the door, and both almost turned back, but instead hurried outside. Since they had a little time, Peggy drove Angie to Shubert Theatre and then headed to the SSR building.

Peggy got home first that night and put away the groceries in the kitchen, then unlocked the sunroom door to find a mess. There was urine on the ground, scratches in the door, and the curtains had been pulled down. Steve was dragging his bottom along the floor in shame.

Peggy sighed and went to get a rag. She cleaned up the floor and put the curtains back up, then made a mental note to talk to Jarvis and see if he knew of any way to fix the scratches. With his experience with Howard, he probably had a few tips. Meanwhile, Steve had been lying on his back and showing his belly submissively, staring up at her. She finally caved and went over to him.

“There’s no use in telling you ‘bad dog,’ because you know you did something wrong, but you probably can’t figure out what it was,” Peggy said. “So instead we’re going to do some training to impress Angie when she gets home, okay?” Steve wagged his tail.

A few hours later, Angie arrived home to the sounds of Peggy laughing and Steve barking. She came into the living room and saw a half-empty bag of treats and Peggy training Steve to jump.

“Angie! Watch!” Peggy held up her empty hand and said, “Steve, up!” He jumped obediently. Angie applauded.

“Did he behave well today?”

“Not so much,” Peggy said. “I’m going to phone Jarvis tomorrow and see if he knows anything about fixing scratches in wood.”

Angie sighed and plopped down onto the sunroom floor. Peggy sat beside her and stroked Steve gently.

“At least you look heroic,” Angie said to the dog.

“He’s very smart,” Peggy said. “We were only working for a few hours and he’s already able to sit, jump, and follow commands.”

“I bet,” Angie said, leaning over to rub Steve’s stomach. “You’re a genius dog.”

“I picked up all the Thanksgiving supplies today,” Peggy said.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Angie said, jumping up. “I brought home pizza.”

She ran to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a pizza box and napkins. Peggy opened it to pull out a slice of cheese, while Angie took a piece of veggie. Steve gazed at them longingly and licked his lips.

Peggy glanced over at Angie, who immediately responded, “No. Absolutely not. Pizza isn’t good for dogs.” Peggy pouted, and Angie crossed her arms sternly. Peggy narrowed her eyes and stared Angie down.

“Pegs, you always do this. I am not letting you kill Steve with pizza."

Peggy looked down, pretending to be disappointed. Angie lifted her chin and kissed her cheek gently. “Stop that. You know I can’t stand it when you’re sad, even if you are faking.”

Peggy smiled, and Angie said, “See, there’s my sunshine again!”

Peggy took Angie’s face into her hands and kissed her lips, gently at first, then harder. Angie kissed back, sucking at Peggy’s lower lip and winding her hands through Peggy’s hair. Peggy pushed her slightly, and Angie tumbled onto the floor, gazing up at Peggy with blown pupils.Peggy leaned in, then pulled away abruptly. She’d seen Steve, head tilted to one side and jaws gaping open, making for the pizza box.

“What is it?” Angie asked, sitting up. “Steve got to the pizza,” Peggy said. She futilely attempted to pry the big slice of cheese pizza from Steve’s jaws.

Angie snickered, then stood up and brushed off her skirt. “I’ve got this.” She marched over to Steve and grabbed the scruff of his neck. “Sit.” Steve sat. She moved the pizza box out of the sunroom, closed the door securely, and walked back to Peggy.

“Now, where were we?” Peggy smirked, and this time Angie was the one to push her. She straddled Peggy’s hipbones and bent down to kiss her again.

 

A few hours later, Peggy and Angie had migrated to their bedroom. Steve had been temporarily allowed in, until they could stop him from whining at night. Although the last few hours had been a little awkward with Steve nudging his nose between the pair, Peggy was content. On the left side of the bed, where Angie slept, Steve was making muted snuffling noises, probably because Angie was petting him. His right leg thumped against Peggy in pleasure. She reached out and ruffled his ears.

“You working tomorrow?” Angie asked.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Peggy said.

“Same here,” Angie sighed. “I’ll have to start the turkey tomorrow morning and then rush home between the dress rehearsal and the actual play to get some of the sides prepared.”

Peggy rolled closer to Angie. "You can do it, Superwoman.”

Angie smiled. “Mmmm...I’ve personally always preferred Wonder Woma-”

Peggy cut her off with a kiss, pulling away slowly.

“I love you, Angie.”

“Love you too, Pegs. We’d better get to sleep."

“Okay,” Peggy breathed against Angie’s skin. She shifted so that Angie could hold her and fell asleep.

When Peggy woke up that morning, Angie had already put the turkey in the oven and left for practice. A scribbled note on the kitchen counter told Peggy to put out some ingredients so Angie could start dinner when she got home and that Angie loved her.

 

Peggy started a cup of tea and laid out the food Angie had asked for on the counter. Her morning was peaceful, and she had plenty of time to get to work.

When she got home, however, it wasn’t quite as relaxing. Angie was wearing a food-splattered apron and had sweat on her brow from frenetically stirring the gravy while mashing potatoes. The radio blared Elvis, and the kitchen was a disaster.

“Anything I can do to help?” Peggy asked, stepping out of the way as Angie rushed past.

“Just start cleaning up a little,” Angie said. She looked at the clock. “Damn. I have to leave in half an hour and I still haven’t showered.” She sprinkled salt over the potatoes and added butter.

Peggy rolled up her sleeves and thrust her hands into the sink. She began scrubbing. “Focus on the food, Angie. I can take care of everything else.”

Angie stopped for a second. “Have I ever told you that you’re a blessing, English?"

“Yes, but I like hearing it,” said Peggy.

Angie grinned and opened a can of green beans, dumping them onto a pot on the stove. She stirred the gravy quickly and put the mashed potatoes into a glass bowl, then tucked them into the warming drawer.

“Could you put the cranberry sauce in something that looks presentable?” Peggy pulled her arms out of the sink and did as Angie commanded. Angie poured the gravy into a container and put the green beans into another. She pulled the stuffing out of the oven and breathed in happily.

“Smells great,” she said. Peggy went back to cleaning dishes, and Angie cut the corn off of the cobs. She put everything into the warming drawer, which thanks to Howard was quite large.

“Is everything done?”

Peggy counted off on her fingers. “Turkey, stuffing, green beans, corn, cranberry sauce, rolls…”

“Rolls!” Angie cried dramatically. She took the rolls out of the oven and set them on the counter to cool. “Okay, I’m going to shower and get dressed. Can you clean up the kitchen and set the table?

“No problem,” Peggy said. “Knock ‘em dead.”

Angie beamed and raced off to the bathroom. She emerged fifteen minutes later, showered and dressed, to a sparkling kitchen. Peggy was placing glasses on the table.

“Thank you,” Angie said, giving Peggy a quick hug before running into the bedroom to put together a bag. When she was ready, Peggy drove her to the theater and walked her in. Peggy had sent violets to Angie’s dressing room as her usual good luck charm, and Angie smiled at them as she went through hair and makeup.

Peggy drove home to do her own makeup and hair, then on to the Jarvises’ house to pick up Edwin and Anna, who both looked stunning.

They stepped into the backseat, and Ana commented, “I’m thrilled to be able to attend one of Angie’s performances, especially _The Mousetrap_. Agatha Christie is a personal favorite of mine.”

“Angie loves her too,” Peggy said from the driver’s seat. “And of course, Angie’s performances are always flawless.”

They arrived at the theater early, and Peggy claimed the best seats for them before heading backstage to check on Angie

As usual, Angie was a wreck. She was always paralyzed with fright before the performance, then was overcome with an almost supernatural calm in the minutes just before the curtain went up. Peggy calmed her down, assuring her that the performance would be as perfect as it always was.When Angie could breathe on her own, Peggy strode back to her seat, tucked her skirt neatly beneath her, and sat to wait for the play to begin.

The curtain rose to a swell of applause, and Peggy spent the next two hours transfixed by the action on stage. Shubert Theatre put on a wonderful show, augmented by light drinks and snacks served at intermission. Along with the rest of the crowd, Peggy tossed flowers onstage at the culmination of the stage. However, Angie actually picked up her roses.

Angie went backstage, changed, and struggled to get to Peggy and the Jarvises through the press of the crowd. When she reached them, she guided them out hurriedly through a side door. “It’s what I use when I need to get home quickly,” Angie said with a slight smile.

“And when the adoring fans get to be too much,” Ana said, laughing.

Peggy drove them all home and helped Angie serve the food after putting the roses into water. Jarvis unloaded two pies, a cake, and a cobbler, and set them all down at the end of the table. Angie said grace over the food, and they dug in. Steve’s nails clacked on the wood of the floors as he came to investigate, and Angie shooed him away from the table before he could manage to gulp down any of the turkey.

After a few minutes of contented eating, Peggy said, “Shall we go around the table and say what we’re thankful for?”

Edwin began with, “I am deeply thankful for my beautiful and loving wife --” he paused to caress Annaa’s hand, and she smiled at him “--and for the two ladies who invited us here to enjoy Thanksgiving at their house. I am also thankful for all of this delicious food. To Peggy and Angie.” He raised his glass in a toast, and they all clinked glasses.

Anna said, “I am thankful for my amazing husband, and for the fact that we’re able to spend time together in a comfortable retirement. I’m thankful for a warm house, clothes on our bodies, and this cutie.” She petted Steve, who was lying under the table in hopes of getting some scraps.

Angie said, “I’m thankful that I had the chance to perform for everyone around this table, no matter how much my feet are killing me.” They all laughed. “I’m grateful that I have Pegs and Steve in my life, and that I’m lucky enough to be living out my dreams with them."

Everyone turned to Peggy, who said, “I am thankful for good food, great people, and love and support in my life. All of you are wonderful.”

The people around the table began talking about routine life again. Soon, they ate Edwin’s delicious desserts, which everyone agreed were the best they had ever had. The Jarvises thanked Peggy and Angie for the meal and excused themselves politely, Anna after petting Steve one more time.

Angie stood, groaning slightly as she put her weight onto her feet, and Peggy sat her down again.

“I can do the tidying, _ma ange_. Rest.”

Angie smiled at her gratefully, and Peggy cleaned up the dishes and set the table for breakfast. In the kitchen, she sneakily fed Steve some of the leftovers from the Thanksgiving feast, then returned to Angie.

“I meant what I said, English,” Angie said. “I am so lucky to have you.”

Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie and whispered, “Not as lucky as I am to have you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write cartinelli with a dog, and the name Steve seemed fitting. As always, come hang out with me at supernovacharlie.tumblr.com!


End file.
